i missed you
by BelieveInMe134
Summary: this is a love story about bucky and natasha. (winterwidow) (its better than it sounds. i am horrible at summaries) :)


**okay, so this was originally going to be a one-shot but i decided that i don't want it to be a one-shot LOL :) oh and bare with me i'm not all that great with writing romance scenes i did the best i could, and also please let me know if there is too much dialogue. should i add more detail to the story or what? just read the story and let me know. :) **

_**n**__**atashas pov**_

I was sitting in my living room in complete silence, just thinking about everything that has happened in my life, my cellphone started ringing and brought me out of my thoughts, "hello" i said answering the phone.

"hey, its Steve" he said to me

" so whats up" i said to him

" i found Bucky " he paused and said " he has been asking for you."

" why " i asked him, even though i knew why he was asking for me.

" i don't know why, he just keeps asking for you " he said to me kind of sounding worried.

" okay, ill be down there in a few minutes." I said to Steve then hung up the phone. i knew that Bucky would remember me, and i know that steve is going to be shocked when he finds out about Bucky and I. an hour later i arrived at his apartment. i knocked on the door and Steve opened it up so i could walk in.

"hey" he said to me

" hey" i said back. i walked into the living room and to see bucky sitting on the couch with a lost expression on his face.

" Bucky" i said and he looked up at me.

" i remember you" when he said that Steve looked at me and said " how does he know you?"

i sighed " when i was in red room the winter soldier trained me, and we also dated for a little while" Steve looked at me and said " so all this time you knew Bucky was alive and you didn't tell me."

" i never told you because i didn't know him as Bucky Barnes, i knew him as The Winter Soldier" I said starting to raise my voice. " if i would have known he was Bucky Barnes, your friend, don't you think i would have told you?" i asked him

"you have and keep so many secrets from everyone, i honestly don't know if you would have told me." he said to me with an angry tone.

i stared at him in shock, "so what your saying is you don't believe me" i asked him. "you know what it doesn't matter because i'm leaving" I stormed out of the apartment and left.

_**Steves pov**_

after Natasha left i felt bad because of what i said to Natasha, i didnt mean what i said i was just a little angry that she knew Bucky and dated him. i walked over towards bucky and sat down next to him. "sorry you had to see that" i said to him. "i should apologize shouldn't i" i asked Bucky

he nodded.

" where did Natasha go" Bucky asked me

"she most likely went to her apartment" i told him

"can you take me there, i want to walk to her. just me and her." he told me

_**buckys pov**_

"yeah, ill drive you, lets go" Steve said to me

we walked out of the building and into the parking lot. i got in the passengers side of the car, we drove for about fifteen minutes and finally arrived at her apartment. after Steve showed me which apartment was hers. he drove home. i walked up to her apartment and knocked on her door,

"who is it" Natasha hollered from inside the house.

"its me, Bucky" i said

"who's with you?" she asked me

"nobody its just me, now open up the door." i said

A few seconds later the door opened and i walked in. i was looking around her apartment it was a nice small little apartment. me and Natasha walked over to the couch and sat down.

" why are you here " she asked me

" i wanted to talk to you " i told her

" about what " she asked me

" i want to talk about us" i told her

" what is there to talk about" she told me

" did you miss me?" i asked her

"yes i did" she hugged me, and i hugged her back. we stayed like that for a few minutes. i pulled back from the hug. " are you okay" i asked her. she had tears in her eyes **(yes, i know black widow is a badass and doesn't really show emotion, well in this story she only shows it around bucky :] ) ** " i just missed you thats all " she said.

"i missed you too" i said to her. we both leaned in and my lips met her lips, i kissed her and she kissed me back. we continued to kiss for a minute but we both pulled away needing air. "i love you" i said to her

"i love you too" she said to me and gave me a short quick kiss on the lips. she got up and turned towards me and asked " do you wanna stay here for the night?"

" i want to stay here with you for as long as i can" i said to her with a smile on my face. that was the first time i smiled in a long time. she smiled back and said "you can stay here as long as you need, even if that means forever" she smiled and kissed me.

**thanks for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think ;) **


End file.
